cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Imperial Union 2008
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Imperial Union is a tiny, under developed, and new nation at 0 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of The Imperial Union work diligently to produce Gold and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within The Imperial Union to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. The Imperial Union allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Imperial Union believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Imperial Union will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. HISTORY A Short Life 1982 - Early Years 1987 It was on a hot July day in 1982 that The Imperial Union was truly founded. Admist all of the turmoil in the world, a free nation was able to last. When the free trade zone collapsed there appeared to be no more refuge. War had truly come to all fronts throughout the world. Fear, panic, hysteria had taken a grip on the world. The few people who held onto hope all came together at the center of the former free trade zone. It was there that they named the new building The Sovereign Council. From The Sovereign Council came the first documents and even the constitution of The Imperial Union. The Council agreed on the name of the nation because, it sounded like a strong organization that would stand against oppression and aggression. On the fifth anniversary of the founding, there was an attack on the Council that left them all dead and the Union almost forgotten. A Whisper in the Dark Up Slow 1988 - Waking Up 1998 After the attack a mock investigation was put into place by the Federal Republic. The remaining members of the Union quickley went underground and left the country. It was a dangerous time for all who belonged, sympathized, and had business with the Union. The Federal Republic was quick to tear down the Sovereign Council and erase all copies of the Union constitution. After time the raids and scans were scaled back and the Republic had decalred victory over the "evil" Union. For the remaining members of the Union we kept in touch only in secert returning to our home the new Free Trade Zone. We read that the Republic had rebuilt in, mostly to advert their citizens, or customers away from the decay of their own society. Eventually each former leader was caught, put on so called fair trials, and imprisoned. It was in prison that the Union was given new life. Through word of mouth prisoners all over the Republic would listen and want to know more. In almost no time 96% of all prisoners were all associating themselves with the Union leaders. The Republic decided to rid themselves of their greates fow, the former leaders were all executed for all to see throughout the Republic. This however became to be the greatest mistake in the history of the Republic. The Union Revolution 1999 - The Wheels are Turning 2007 After the executions of the remaining leaders something occurred that no one thought would. The population of the Republic began rioting and revolting against their own government. The military and police forces split in two between those who would follow orders, and those who would not hurt civilians. It took only days for the riots to race the prisons where most if not all of the Union support would come from. After 3 weeks of fighting, 2 out of the 5 major prisons were taken and torn down. The prisoners all ran out and quickly went to war with the Republic. The war lasted for 13 months and for times no one thought it would ever end. The Union supporters came from all sides and took the congress by fierce fighting. When the dust settled the people who survived came together and started to not just talk, but listen too. Even though talk of the Union was going on, no one really had a solid idea on what to do. Some came up with structure and organization, but too soon they resembled the same tryanny they had just defeated. It appeared to be hopeless until, lost copies of the Union Constitution were recovered and for the second time it appeared the Union would live. Second Life - Present The Same space was used in the rebuilding of The Sovereign Council. It was decided in a uniamous decision that the original constitution should stay intact and not be changed. The structure of the government would also not change from the model for the Union either. It has not been a kind history, and the present is rough too, but the future for this nation may be limitless.